Plaidoyer d'une femme bafouée
by Marina Ka-Fai
Summary: Ne rien dire, c'était consentir. Alexandre était libre de la croire ou non, mais Rose, elle, savait qu'il avait lu la vérité. Il avait au moins eu sa version des faits. ( Bara no Josephine )


Disclaimer : Bara no Josephine ( ou Joséphine Impératrice pour les français ) ne m'appartient pas.

Résumé : Ne rien dire, c'était consentir. Alexandre était libre de la croire ou non, mais Rose, elle, savait qu'il avait lu la vérité. Il avait au moins eu sa version des faits. ( Bara no Josephine )

Fandom: Bara no Josephine de Yumiko Igarashi et de Kaoru Ochiai

**Plaidoyer d'une épouse bafouée**

_Paris, décembre 1785._

Alexandre, mon époux

J'ai conscience que des mois s'écouleront avant que cette lettre ne soit touchée par les rayons du soleil de ma douce Martinique et qu'elle n'arrive entre tes mains, mais je ne puis demeurer silencieuse. Se taire, c'est accepter, Alexandre, et je ne puis accepter d'être ainsi traitée.

A cause de toi, je dois me retirer du monde, à l'abbaye de Penthemont, en laissant nos enfants derrière moi.

Nos enfants ne sont pas seuls. J'ai conscience que tes parents les traiteront bien et ils seront inondés d'amour. Agathon est également avec eux, aussi, je suis tout à fait tranquillisée à propos de leur sécurité. Mais cela n'apaise pas la douleur du manque que j'éprouve.

J'ai cru mourir d'effroi quand j'ai lu ta lettre! Ton manque de confiance en moi me sidère et me tue! Plutôt que de me demander avant d'où ces gens tenaient leurs informations, plutôt que de me demander si cela était vrai, tu as préféré croire deux femmes, connues pour être les pires pestes du village, ainsi qu'un négrier véreux et cruel, plutôt que ta propre femme, la mère de ton fils, ton héritier, Eugène de Beauharnais! La mère de ta petite Hortense, que ta maîtresse croît bâtarde. Oui, je sais pour Madame de la Touche. M'accuser d'infidélité alors que tu n'es pas un modèle en la matière est vraiment le comble de l'ironie. Mais laissons-cela de côté. Puisque tu n'as pas daigné pousser ton enquête plus avant, laisse-moi donc te raconter ma version des faits, une version que nombre d'habitants du village pourront te confirmer. Libre à toi ensuite de me croire ou non. Moi, j'aurais l'esprit en paix car je saurais que je t'aurais écrit la vérité.

Commençons dans l'ordre chronologique des blâmes que tu me fais, le fait que je me sois déshabillée en publique devant ce négrier.

J'avais alors quatorze ans. Ma mère et moi étions de sortie en ville et nous parlions de ramener des cadeaux pour ma pauvre Catherine, celle qui aurait dû devenir Madame de Beauharnais, souffrant de la tuberculose, afin de la faire sourire. Sur le chemin, nous entendîmes des injures liées à des cris de douleur. Monsieur Gabriel, le père d'Anne-Line et d'Anne-Laure, battait sans ménagement une pauvre esclave Ma mère voulut quitter la scène, mais je protestai. Je ne pouvais pas laisser cette infortunée femme dans une telle misère. Je descendis du carrosse, en larmes, demandant pourquoi elle se faisait frapper si durement. J'appris que son fils, par mégarde, avait cassé la bouteille de rhum de l'intendant et pour le punir, il l'avait attaché à un arbre et il y était resté pendant trois jours. Sa mère plaidait la clémence mais s'est vue maltraitée. Monsieur Gabriel rétorqua que ce rhum valait aussi cher que mes habits, que si je le remboursais, il était d'accord pour libérer ce pauvre garçon. Il crut m'éconduire, je n'en fus que plus déterminée. Je demandai alors à Agathon que de m'aider à enlever ma robe pour la donner à l'intendant, qui me regardait, étonné que je lui tienne tête pour une esclave. Au moment où Agathon m'enlevait le jupon, ma mère perdit connaissance et Monsieur Gabriel me rendit ma robe, disant que cela n'en valait plus la peine, et il libéra le jeune garçon. Mère et fils m'inondèrent de remerciement. Alors oui Alexandre. Je me suis déshabillée en public une fois, sans être toutefois nue. Non pas par débauche, par luxure ou je ne sais quelle autre lubie. Mais par charité chrétienne et par bonté d'âme. Cette anecdote a fait le tour de l'île et tu pourras demander à n'importe qui, ils te répéteront mes mots.

Pourquoi, me demanderas-tu, cette différence de discours entre les habitants et la famille de Monsieur Gabriel ? Parce que ses filles me détestent pour une faute que je n'ai pas commise et leur père tient avec ses enfants. Ce que les sœurs me reprochent est directement lié à cette deuxième faute dont tu m'accables.

Peu après la mort de ma tendre Catherine, mes parents décidèrent que je devais parfaire mon éducation en tant que pensionnaire du couvent de l'île, où je retrouvai alors ma cousine, Aimée du Buc de Rivery. Nos cours nous étaient donnés par une religieuse du nom de Soeur Marjorie. Les filles de Monsieur Gabriel, Anne-Line et Anne-Laure, étaient également pensionnaires de ce couvent et elles prenaient un malin plaisir à rabrouer et à insulter ma pauvre Aimée, qui ne leur avait rien fait. Comme les deux sœurs n'étaient pas de noble naissance, leurs cours étaient donnés par un moine du nom de Laurent, qu'elles adoraient. Je ne peux pas les blâmer. Laurent était très bel homme, avec ses cheveux d'or, son air juvénile et ses traits délicats. Un jour, il se montra même très aimable à notre égard, nous saluant chaudement, causant la jalousie des filles de Monsieur Gabriel. Puis vint ce jour fatidique qui fit que les deux sœurs me détestent tant. Laurent vint me rendre visite, un bouquet de fleurs sauvages à la main. Il m'avoua alors qu'il avait des sentiments pour moi mais prise de panique, je le repoussai. Il s'en trouva mortifié et dès lors, il fit vœu de chasteté se consacra totalement à Dieu. Anne-Laure et Anne-Line l'ont vu sur la route et quand elles apprirent la nouvelle, quand elles entendirent qu'il m'avait perdue, elles crurent que je l'avais séduit pour mieux lui briser le cœur ensuite. Elles sont persuadées que j'étais jalouse d'elles car elles avaient un précepteur beau comme un ange et je voulais les en priver.

Voilà Alexandre, tu sais toute la vérité sur ce dont tu m'accables. Mais plutôt que de faire confiance à ton épouse, tu as préféré croire trois personnes dont les avis et les paroles naissent dans la haine la plus subjective du monde. Dois-je être blâmée d'avoir voulu secourir une femme plus faible que moi ? Dois-je être blâmée pour avoir repoussé un homme alors que je n'avais que quatorze ans, que je n'étais alors qu'une ingénue ignorante des choses de ce monde ? Toi seul pourra en juger, moi, j'ai la conscience en paix. J'ignore si notre couple a encore un avenir commun. Mais sache que jamais je n'instillerais une once de dégoût de toi en nos enfants. Ils sont ce que j'ai de plus précieux et de tous les cadeaux que tu aies pu m'offrir, Eugène et Hortense sont ceux que je chéris le plus et pour lesquels je ne saurais jamais assez te remercier.

Profite bien de ma chère Martinique, de son soleil et de son odeur fruité et si tu en as l'occasion, transmets mon amour à mes parents, à Françoise ainsi qu'à ma tendre Marion.

J'ai l'honneur d'être etc.

Marie-Josèphe Rose de Beauharnais, née Tascher de la Pagerie.


End file.
